Severing the Chain of Suffering: Seireitou vs Echo Uchiha
:"Darkness.....Loneliness.... not many people have dealt with these two, though they claim to. These feelings build up in a chain of hatred and suffering.... never to end.... Or..... can it... ?" ---- It was a bright and sunny day in the city of U.S Kagegakure. Kouhei and the others were on their way to school, as they saw Nanashi. "Yo Nanashi, we're gonna be late!" called out Kouhei. Nanashi didnt even make a noise..... for he was asleep. Kouhei and the others fell down comcicly, and left for Class. After 2 hours, Nanashi woke up suddenly. "...What was that?... That power.... its... similar somehow..." he thought, lazily getting up. He jumped off from roof to roof, reaching the outskirts of the city. He walked into the forest, and begin to sense a powerful presense ahead... A dirt covered man was running through the forest at a stumbling rate, carrying a large collection of documents that could easily be used by one natio nto destroy another. He was panting heavily, but kept running so he wouldn't be caught. He blinked while runnign and saw the image of somethign so horrid he couldn't describe it, it was a pair of the most evil green and black eyes he had ever seen, blankedted in an eternal twilight. He tripped, getting up quickly and starting to ru nagai nbut he isntantly fell, inconceivable pain coursing through him. He looked down to see his leg attatched by a single ligament, soon to fall off entirely. He gritted his teeth and cried out as he turned around to see a man shrouded in robes, wearing mask with eyes and nose holes that should've exposed some of his face, but for some reason he seemed hollow. The man looked at him for what seemed forever, and knew he ws going to die. "Stop! Don't!" He said, he nose running from his terror. "I'm poor, I was promised money for these scrolls, this will help support my family! You could never understand my pain." Whatever he had said had triggered something in the individual to cause him to draw a blade slowly from under his robes. Before the poor man could beg any further he immediately fell apart in a fountain of his own innards, sliced into an inconceivable amount of pieces. The shrouded man looked down upon his created mess, looming. "What a waste..." said a voice behind the shrouded man. It was none other then Seireitou, who tranformed into his original form from Nanashi. Seireitou's eyes wondered from the pieced-up man over to the shrouded man. "Its been a while, huh?" he asked the man "Long enough." Said a calm voice as the robed figure twitched one second and reappeared the next, now hoodless, revealing him to be Echo Uchiha. Seireitou chuckled, "Aw, dont be like that, we're friends after all" he said, walking over to the splattered mess of a man. "Nice work, but your gettin' kinda sloppy after 1000 years" he smiled, facing Echo's face now. "It's for an overall good." Said Echo, his expression unfaultering. "Well, whatever..." he said, his eyes wondered to Echo's sheathed Akujin. "I wonder, our power difference after 1000 years" he said. "It's irrelevant I'm sure." Said Echo, also glancing at his mysterious sword. Seireitou frowned comicly, "You STILL think your stronger? Oh boy..." he said, jumping back from Echo, "You wanna prove it?" Seireitou vs Echo: The Battle Begins "I see where this is inevitably heading." Said Echo as he closed his eyes and sighed. A cloaked man was standing near a tree close by, "Sei's gonna have some freak'in trouble with this jerk." said the man to himself, smiling. Seireitou smirked, "Dont pull a Hikaru on me.... lazy..." he said, though surprisingly, didnt draw KyuubiTaishou but meerly got into a fighting stance. Echo tilted his head and raised an eyebrow, folding his arms to show his unneccessarily large muscles. It could be guessed that when he wasn't killing, he was training, what a shocker. Seireitou narrowed his eyes, "You wanna start this?" "Makes no difference to me." Responded the Uchiha. Beside the cloaked figure sat Sachi, in a cross-legged position. Her gaze was calm, as she scratched her nose slightly. Seireitou smirked, as a small cut appeared under the Uchiha's right eye. "Its fine, i usually start all the time, you can start this one" "I don't start, I finish." Said Echo as Seireitou drooled in a deep psychotic slumber, probably attacking Echo in his own dreams. He looked over and noticed the spectators. "No wonder they were former Yonkou..." Sachi thought, looking at the two combatants and blinking once. "They both seem awfully strong...." "Hi, Sei!!" said the cloaked man taking off his cloak, revealing the face of Shishimaru. "And who, may I ask, are you?" Said Echo as he looked at Sachi. Sachi looked at the man with a calm expression. "Sachi Urami....a close friend of Sei-kun's." She replied, with a small smile. Category:Fanon Story